Need You Now
by Maph
Summary: Mephimon Story: Amaimon and Mephisto have been broken up for a week and a day, EXACTLY. However, they both regret this... So perhaps they will met up and restore their relationship, or it may just end in tragedy. Find out! Mahahaha... Ahem, this story is nothing crazy. And it's a one shot. Warning for brotherly love! And that's it. Enjoy!


**Need You Now:**

**_Mephimon_**

_Okay, I feel some one-shots coming on again. But I really only have 2 for now. This one was the shorter of the two, and so it's getting posted first. The summary for this one is that Mephisto and Amaimon broke up recently so they decide to get back together after feeling bad about it. Obviously based on Lady Antebellum's song, Need You Know... I own nothing... Does that make me covered? Okay, good. Now, *stretches fingers* onto the story! Hope you enjoy!_

It was a bitter night, a cold breeze swept through an empty town. Here, an old motel stands. Inside the last room was a teenage boy with odd green hair, which came to a spike. (Oh, I wonder who in the world this is...? :) Just kidding, sorry. :( I couldn't help myself!) This particular boy was actually a demon though, not like many people knew such... He was a demon king. Amaimon, The King of Earth, a prince of Gehenna, yet he felt pretty low for royalty...

Amaimon was standing against the wall by the entry of the room. You could tell by the look on his face he was bummed. Then again, he had just broken things off with his lover. And he wasn't having the best feelings from was a frame in his hand, it was a picture of him and his lover before they had broken up. They had been at an amusement park with a Ferris Wheel and took this picture, they had gotten together the day of the photo. His eyes wandered over to the end table, where his cellphone sat. The demon's face became paler and he swallowed hard and looked away as he expelled a sigh...

Meanwhile, far away at a bar was a tall man. (Hmm, who's this gonna be... It's a real head-scratcher...) He had purple hair and intriguing green eyes. A top his head was a tall violet curl, it was certainly odd... But his lover's hair had been rather similar. In front of him was a shot-glass of whiskey. Just like Amaimon, Mephisto was a powerful demon king and prince of Gehenna, and the King of Time and Space. Mephisto had never been one for drinking, but he too was missing the person he loved. His eyes swayed from his drink and the counter to the door. Simply hoping that his little brother would waltz in, whenever he did it would always cheer him up...

The younger of the two, Amaimon, was sitting on his bed now. The time was a 1:15 a.m., and the boy didn't feel tired at all. In fact, he felt restless. All he wanted to do was go to town and look all over for the person, his elder brother, who was on his mind. (I wonder who his lover is? I mean, what the heck, he loves his brother? Bwahahaha! I'm kidding you guys! They're my OTP!) With a frown he got up and went over to his door, something was telling him that he should unlock it... But why? The demon didn't have friends who came over, and he didn't recall making any plans...

Mephisto got up from the bar, his face was now flushed slightly from drinking. Placing some currency on the counter he left, he had too, there was a conviction now burning inside of him to find his other half. Maybe he was being paranoid, but the demon was more than certain that he was being told by a being other than his own to go. So of course, he descended from the bar's doors and walked down the street. A light rain was falling, the sky was gray and gloomy. It's forbidden menace was scowling down on Assiah with all its might. It couldn't stop the man though, no matter what happened...

Amaimon finally reached for the phone, he flipped through his contacts and found the one labelled 'Mephisto'. His fingers trembled as he couldn't decide whether or not to hit the call button. With a stubborn feeling he got up and went over to the window, it was dark outside. Finally, tricking himself by not looking, he hit the call button and unlocked the front door...

The purple haired man was walking steadily from the bar to the hotel. Once it hit his sight, he knew. He knew that there was his lover, with a feeling of relief, he kicked into a bit of a faster walk and approached the last room of the hotel. Hesitantly, he breathed steadily and placed his hand on the worn doorknob. Surely the knob had seen better days, but it was the first time it would witness something like this. Taking a reassuring breath he turned the door, and found it unlocked. Opening it slowly, he peered inside...

Amaimon was standing in front of the door, the phone still by his ear. Mephisto hadn't even felt the thing going off in his pocket the whole time. The boy dropped the phone slightly, his face one of shock and longing. The man hoped that meant the feeling was mutual then. Stepping inside, he closed the door and moved closer, reaching out for the other...

The younger boy quickly jumped into his brother's arms and they stayed like this for a moment, not desiring for the, all too soon, end. Amaimon noticed the faint bitter smell of alcohol on his brother, and the other smelt the scent of candy on the younger. Mephisto pulled back and mumbled an apology. This was returned by a quick apology from the other, and they stood there for a moment, now slightly awkward. Mephisto finally glanced into the aqua blue eyes of his sibling and said, still gently and quiet, as if the sound would wake someone sleeping.

"Did you feel it too? Did you..." Mephisto trailed off, the other was staring at his feet and then his ears dropped slightly.

"I just needed you. I don't know, I just wanted to see you. No... It was more like, I needed to see you." The elder got down on his knee and stared eye-to-eye with the other male.

"Well, I'm here now. I think I needed you too." The demon boy started to cry somewhat, and just pulled his brother into another tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, for ever doubting you... I thought we shouldn't be together... And I was wrong..." The younger sobbed and gripped his hideously long nails, AKA claws into his brother's shoulders. "I was tired of feeling alone. I just had to call someone, but I just **needed you**...!" Mephisto held him tight and said,

"So you were thinking of me after all. I wanted to know if you thought about me at all, in your spare time..." He felt himself trying to cry too. "I guess I needed you too, you idiot." Amaimon and Mephisto felt relieved. With a passionate kiss, they knew that their fears were gone. They could move on from this, and probably get back together too. Who knows, after all, demons are real here. What's crazier than demons and love...? Nothing. ;)

_There you go. The next one I'm doing is Love Drunk, based, again, on the song by Boys Like Girls. That'll be a bit different because it's going to be split into three parts, but I don't think I'll be typing it with chapters... Well, I'll figure it out... See you then!_


End file.
